


Loyalty

by wraithkeeper



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Loyalty, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithkeeper/pseuds/wraithkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has never known such loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elrhiarhodan's Promptfest V. The prompt was: Neal - Loyalty.

Neal has never known such loyalty. He’s had allies, partners, friends – some of whom he even trusted enough to share parts of himself – but he’s never had something like this. He’s never had anyone who would welcome him with such acceptance every time they met, who would greet him with the same love whether he was wearing a charming mask or not. Every time he opens the door to this house, Neal knows he will be welcome. Every time they step out onto the sidewalk, walking so closely side by side that they brush against each other with every stride, Neal knows that neither one of them wants to be any place else. Why would they? Why would he want more than complete acceptance and love, something he never had even from Kate. Neal knows it must seem strange to anyone else, but he’s never had anyone he trusted as much as Satchmo.


End file.
